Love Isn't Always Beautiful
by EvanberryFTW
Summary: Sequel to 'Taking Chances' Sam and Rachel are finally together; but the couple will soon discover that hiding their relationship from their friends and families is going to be harder than they thought AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, because 'Taking Chances' had so many amazing reviews, I've decided to go on with the story, and write a sequel. If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you read it first, or this story might not make sense. This story **_**does**_** contain some highly explicit materieal (adult themes, sex, cursing, etc.) so if you're not allowed to read any of that, then I don't think that this is the story for you (this chapter is one hundred percent clean, though).**

**Now on to chapter one:**

* * *

><p>Love Isn't Always Beautiful<p>

Chapter One

Sam and Rachel were lying breathless and unclothed in Sam's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Rachel's head was resting on the blonde's muscular chest, his fingers running through her chocolate brown hair.

The brown eyed girl sighed happily, feeling completely satisfied. She was so close to him that she could feel the steady beat of his heart. It was the most soothing sound in the world.

It had been one month since Rachel and Sam had declared their love for each other. The couple had managed to keep their relationship a secret. They had to admit that it was hard to keep such a big secret from their friends and family, but it was also sort of nice; when they were alone, it felt as if they were in their own little world.

"Sam?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she whispered, running her fingers through his still sweaty hair.

The blonde man smiled down at her, "I love you too, baby." He kissed her soft, silky hair. "You're so beautiful; never, ever forget that." He thought for a moment. "Hey… where do your parents think you are?"

"Um, I told them that I was sleeping over Santana's house; and then I told Santana that I was studying for a math test, and not to call me, because I can't be distracted, no matter what."

"Good; it looks like we're safe," he chuckled, "You were amazing… you know, a few minutes ago… are you sure that you're not a gymnast?"

Rachel let out a small laugh, "No, Samuel; I'm not a gymnast… though I _am_ a dancer, and I _am_ pretty flexible."

"I knew you had to have _some_ kind of training."

"I'm flattered," she giggled, "but you're pretty good, too." She lifted her head up, and kissed his cheek, "I'm extremely proud to call you my lover… even though I can only say it when there's no one else around."

"Thanks…" he continued to stroke her hair. ""Was… was I your… first?"

"Yes," she smiled, "when we had sex in the classroom- you know, the first time we did- it was my first time having intercourse." She sighed, "But Ialmost did, once."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "with who?"

"This kid named Jesse," she shrugged, "we were dating, and he sort of… pressured me. But I decided against it; he just didn't seem like the right person," she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm glad I waited." She snuggled up closer to him, loving how warm his body was, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who was your… you know… first?"

"Emily Cass," he sighed, "we were in the tenth grade… we did it on a desk… in the room where the celibacy club meetings were held."

"Oh," Rachel said, forcing herself to laugh. She regretted asking him; for some reason, she didn't really like hearing about her boyfriend's past love affairs. "That's pretty ironic."

"I know," he agreed, "I heard that the teacher was asking about the stains."

"That's what those are?" Rachel's eyes widened, "Miss Pillsbury told us that it was yogurt," she giggled, "I can't believe that you went to McKinley, five years ago."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Nothing's really changed. The cafeteria food still sucks, Miss Sylvester still scares the crap out of me… but Coach Tanaka doesn't coach football, anymore. That's a shame."

"A shame?" the short girl shook her head in disbelief, "but the football team has been so much better since coach Bieste took over."

"I know; I just wish he had quit when I was still going there. We could have actually won a game for once."

"You played football?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"What position did you play?"

"Quarterback."

"Oh," Rachel sighed, realizing that Sam would probably have slushied her a few times, if he was the same age as her, "H-Have you ever… slushied anyone?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "a couple of times… just to fit in."

"Why would you do that?" she sat up, suddenly not wanting him to touch her. "It's cruel, and humiliating."

"I didn't want to… it's just… the rest of the team would have given me so much crap, if I didn't."

"So… you did it to protect your reputation?" she asked, clearly upset.

"Exactly." He nodded, "babe, are you alright?"

"Let me tell you what I know about reputations. Santana, Brittany, and I have been friends since first grade. When we started high school, Santana and Brittany became popular, while I'm one of the main slushie targets… but they still stuck by my side, through thick and thin… because they were loyal, and our friendship came before their reputation."

"Oh my god," Sam's jaw dropped open when he realized why she was so upset, "Rachel, I didn't mean it like that."

"So if we were in high school together, you'd bully me, just to make people think that you're cool?"

"Baby, listen," he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "I was a jerk back then; if I could go back and change that, I would. If I were going to that school, now, I would beat the crap out of anyone that even _tries_ to hurt you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you so much; you know that, right?"

"Mhm," the brown eyed girl nodded, beginning to lie back down next to him. She rested her head back on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her petite body.

"Goodnight baby," he whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Sammy... I love you," she yawned, already beginning to drift to sleep in his arms.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Sam woke up, the next morning, to the strong smell of fresh coffee brewing from the kitchen. He smiled when he saw that Rachel was no longer lying beside him, and sat up in bed. The small girl was known to be a morning person.

He walked out of the bedroom, and into the average sized kitchen, to see Rachel, wearing one of his white t-shirts, and a pair of blue cotton panties, her shiny brown hair falling over her shoulders in waves.

He quietly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Rachel slightly jumped in surprise, whirling around so her back was now facing the counter, coffee pot in hand. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Good morning," he murmured into her neck, placing kisses up her jawbone and running his hand up and down her arm.

"Saaaaaam," Rachel moaned, her head flopping back, slightly. "n-no…" she shook her head, removing his face from her neck, "We can't… it's too early,"

The blonde man smirked, "it's never too early for lovin', baby."

She giggled as he wrapped an arm around her torso, pulling her even closer to him, and set the pot of coffee down. The petite brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and stood and her tippy toes, pressing her lips against his. She loved the way he looked right then; he was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, leaving his chest deliciously bare. His hair was still messy from the night before, which made him look even sexier.

"So…" Sam said as he walked up to the top right hand cabinet, taking out two coffee mugs, "what do you want to do today? Anything you want, I'm up for it." He poured coffee into each of their mugs.

"I'm not sure..." she sighed, "it can't be anything too public though… I don't want us to get caught."

"True," he agreed.

"Hmm…" she thought out loud, "how about… we go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Sam raised an eyebrow, "in October?"

"Yeah; I mean, it won't be too cold, since it's still pretty early in the fall, _and_ it's an off time, so no one will see us."

"Alright," he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "we'll go to the beach."

"Great," she leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're just lucky I love you so much," he joked, sitting down at the table.

The petite girl followed him to the table, taking a sip from her coffee, "of course I am." She thought for a moment, "You know… we're eventually going to need to tell a few people about… us."

"Who?"

"Well, I really want to tell Santana and Brittany at some point."

"What?" his eyes widened, "no way; Rach, I know that you're friends with them, but… they're not as…_mature_… as you."

The brown eyed brunette sighed, "Actually, it's only Brittany; Santana can _definitely _be trusted with this kind of thing. And… I… I just don't like lying to her."

"I know, baby." He draped an arm over her shoulders, "I don't like it either… but we have no choice."

"I know," she nodded, burying her face into his shoulder, "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her temple.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel smiled as she breathed in the early October air, as she and Sam walked onto the sandy beach. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, and there were only a few clouds in the sky. The sand felt pretty warm in between her toes; not hot, like it would be if you were to go in the middle of July or August, but it was still pretty warm.

The small girl rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as she laced her fingers with his. "It's so beautiful, here."

"Yeah," he smiled down at her, squeezing her hand in his, "but not as beautiful as you."

Rachel blushed as she looked up at him with her long, dark, eyelashes, "You're so sweet, Sammy." She set their beach towel down on the sand and sat down on it, urging him to sit down next to her.

Sam sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite body. Rachel giggled and turned her head to face him, pressing her lips against his. "I love coming when there's no one else here. It's so peaceful; a great place to just sit and… think."

"I know," he agreed, staring up at the morning sky.

She sighed. "I remember when we were little kids, and Santana's mom would take her, Brittany, and me here all the time when we were little. We would always climb those rocks, over there," Rachel said as she pointed to the mountain of humungous rocks; half of them were resting in the shallow water, the other half sitting on the sand. "… even when the lifeguard would yell at us to get off."

The blonde man smiled at his girlfriend's memory, "I've had a few good memories here, too. What I was in high school, I had this friend Tony, whose dad owned this really cool boat. During one summer, the two of us would spend almost every single day on that boat; fishing, water tubing… whatever we could think of…" he sighed, "but I just know that it would be over ten times better, if you were there, too."

"Well…" she blushed, "… I wish I could have been there, too… but I think that I was starting junior high, at the time."

Sam chuckled, pressing his lips against hers. Rachel giggled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opened up her mouth, granting him entrance. The green eyed man placed his hand on her back, his mouth moving in synchronization with hers. Rachel's hands reached up, her fingers gently weaving through his golden blonde hair. She moaned as their tongues danced, creating one of the most incredible feelings in the world.

"I really need to tell you," Sam breathed when they finally broke apart, draping an arm over her shoulders, "… that I really love being with you. I've never met a girl like you before, Rachel."

The small girl smirked, "You mean, a girl that's five years your junior?"

"You know what I mean," he shook his head, "but seriously… you have no idea how much I love you… I don't want to ever be with another girl, again… just with you."

"Well that's pretty good to know," she smiled, "because I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm glad." He smiled. He squeezed her hand, gently kissing her knuckles, happy to be able to hold her in his arms.

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Rachel sighed as she walked down the hallway, after the long day at school. She was beginning to realize that taking four advanced placement classes, this year, might not have been the best idea that she's had.

Her pace increased, slightly, as she continued to walk down the halls, anxious to get to get to her favorite classroom. When she finally made it to the English room, she walked in, remembering to shut the door behind her.

"Sam?" the brown eyed girl walked up to Sam's desk.

Sam looked up from the papers on his desk, "Hey, babe."

"So," she sat on his lap, "What are you doing?"

The blonde man shrugged his shoulders, "Just grading some tests."

"Oh," she looked down at the wooden desk, "I was wondering when we were going to get those back; it's been a while."

"Well," he smirked, "I would have had them graded earlier, but _someone's _been distracting me for the past month."

"Oh really now?" she began to get out of his lap, "do you want me to stop?"

"Hell no," Sam shook his head, pulling her closer to him. Rachel smiled at him, before placing kisses up his neck. He sighed, hesitantly lifting her face from her neck. "Baby, I really want to, but I seriously need to give back these papers."

"Well… then I'll help you." She took a few of the tests in her hand, "is there a key, or something, that I can use?"

"Here," he pulled her test from the completed pile, "just use yours; you got another one hundred percent." The green eyed man set the graded test in front of his girlfriend.

Rachel looked at the test, before looking back at the other student's paper, reading the name at the top. "Finn?" she looked back up at Sam, "Finn's your student?"

"Mhm," he hummed as he began to grade Brittany's test, "wait?" he questioned in realization, "is Finn Hudson… your…"

"Yes," she nodded, "He's my ex boyfriend."

"Don't you think he's a little too… how do I put this nicely… _dumb_… for you?"

Rachel giggled, "Why do you think I dumped him?"

"Sam?" the couple heard a knock at the door. Rachel quickly jumped off of Sam's lap, right before the door swung open, as Mr. Shue walked into the room.

"Hey, do you know what-" the curly haired teacher looked at Rachel. "Rachel? What's going on, here?"

"Um… Sa- I mean Mr. Evans was just… tutoring me…"

"Oh… well… I see that you two are busy… I'll just come back later…" he walked up to the door, "Oh, and Rachel, don't forget that glee club is tomorrow, instead of Thursday, this week."

"I won't." she smiled as he left.

"Well…" Sam sighed, "That was close,"

"Yeah," the short girl agreed, "we need to remember to lock the door, next time."

"Definitely," he nodded as he looked back down at Brittany's test, "Uh… do you know why Brittany answered almost every single question with a picture of a unicorn?"

"No," she let out a small laugh, "that's just her being… _Brittany_."

"Oh… "He thought for a moment, "has… has she always been like that?"

"Yup," Rachel nodded, "for as long as I've known her, anyway."

He smiled, "I think it pretty cool… that you've been for close for so long."

"Yeah," she smiled, "they're like my sisters…" she laughed to herself, "Santana's actually beaten up every one of our ex boyfriends."

"Seriously?" Sam asked in disbelief, "Even Finn?"

"Of course," she nodded, "Do you know how Finn sort of walks funny?" The blonde man nodded, "Well, he walked normal, before Santana got to him."

"Ouch," Sam cringed at the thought of what the Latina might have done to him, "I guess it's a good thing I'm never breaking up with you… or we could have a serious problem on our hands."

"Good… because I'm never breaking up with you, either." She sat back in his lap, pressing her head against his chest, "I love you, Sam."

The green eyed man smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Rachie… so much."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I hope I didn't bore you guys to death with this chapter. The next one will be much more interesting, and play a bigger part in the plot (I'm about halfway done with it, but it's going to take a lot of reviews in order for me to post it). So please, please, please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooooooo sorry, guys. It's been, like, forever, since I've last updated this. I know that you guys have been waiting. I mean, I'm **_**still**_** getting reviews for chapter one. Can you believe that? You guys are the best readers in the world! **

**Anyway, the main reason why I haven't updated in so long, is because I've been updating my other stories; and I've started another story. It's called 'As Long as you're mine', and it's another AU fic; go check it out, if you haven't already :)**

**Thank you guys soooooo much for your amazing reviews; you guys inspire me every day, to write more, and, once again, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully, the sexytimes in this chapter makes up for it, though.**

**Now on to chapter two:**

* * *

><p>Love Isn't Always Beautiful<p>

Chapter Two

Rachel and Sam were making out on the black leather couch in Sam's apartment. The small girl was sitting on top of her boyfriend, her legs straddling his waist. Sam's hands were tangled in her silky brown hair, pulling her head even closer to his. She reached between them and lifted her hand under his shirt, rubbing slow circles on his abs.

Rachel sat back up and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Sam leaned up and quickly unlatched the back of her bra, tossing it next to her shirt. He latched his mouth onto her left nipple, his tongue slipping and sliding around it, as his teeth gently scraped its circular shape. Rachel threw her head back and moaned, her hands fisting his green shirt as her hips grinded against his, creating the most wonderful friction.

When he felt her hips rubbing against his, the blonde man groaned, bucking his hips harder against hers. He could feel himself growing hard when Rachel's tiny fingers lifted his shirt up and over his head, running her hands over his muscular chest. She kissed the metal- like muscle feverishly, as her hand ran up his leg, quickly squeezing his ass before she turned her attention to his belt buckle. She took her time taking his jeans off of him, lifting her up her body, slightly, so she could pull them down his legs, with ease.

After Sam kicked the article of clothing off of his ankles, Rachel's lips returned to his. The green eyed man moaned into the kiss, palming her ass as their tongues danced. The small girl whimpered against his mouth, and she grinded her hips even harder against his, loving the friction of his gray boxers against her. She felt a throb in between her legs, and she closed her eyes, wishing that her panties were out of the way, so she could feel the friction of the material directly on her core.

Sam looked down at his waist, to see that there was a huge wet spot on his boxers. He quickly undid the zipper of her skirt, pulling it off of her as fast as he could, needing something to happen, soon. Rachel slowly pulled his throbbing member out of his boxers, and she leaned down, kissing the tip of it. She quickly wrapped her hand around it, licking the head. He squirmed under her, hissing at the warm sensation that spread through his body from the contact; he didn't know how much more teasing he could take.

"Please baby," he whimpered, pulling off his boxers. He quickly pulled off Rachel's cotton panties, throwing them across the room. The short girl continued to stroke Sam's penis, causing it to become searing hot and hard as a rock. Sam ran his hands up and down her sides, desperately wanting to just stick himself inside of her.

"Sam," Rachel breathed, pulling her mouth off of his, "Sam, I need you." Sam smiled up at her, holding the base of his cock, so it was positioned under the small girl. He gently rested his hands on her ass, sliding her onto his member.

"Ohmygod Rach… oh… fuck…" he moaned when he was fully inside her. Rachel whimpered. He looked up at her, asking if she was okay, to which she answered:

"I'm fine, Sam… it just feels… so good," she gasped, rocking her hips against his. It felt so good to finally do this, again. She and Sam hadn't been intimate for almost three weeks. The first week, Rachel's dads were off from work, so she wasn't able to stay over at all. Rachel had her period the next week, so once again, sex was out of the question. This week, school had made the both of them super busy, and they weren't able to see too much of each other. It was now Friday, and just like every Friday night, Rachel was spending the night at Sam's apartment.

"Fuck Rachie!" the green eyed boy moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. The past week had been very stressful, and he really needed a release. For a second, he'd almost forgotten how incredible it felt; how amazing it was to be inside of her. She might be fairly new to having sex, but she was definitely his favorite, and hopefully last, lover.

As her hips continued to grind against his, Rachel's breathing became shorter and quicker. "Oh, uh, uh, uh, mhmmm, Sam! Uh, uh, uh, uh…" She threw her head back and moaned and her nails dug into his chest, leaving little red marks where they slid down the large muscles.

"Oh Sam," They were grinding together, twisting and turning against each other, building up so much heat between their bodies that Rachel thought that they might catch fire. She leaned down to kiss his lips, still keeping great rhythm. "Uhhhhhh," she moaned and bit her lip, the pleasure building.

Sam caught Rachel's bottom lip in between his teeth. He placed his hands on her hips, guiding them so she was riding him just the right way. He felt her insides tighten around him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold in his climax for much longer. His lips moved down to her breasts, beginning to suck on the left one.

"Ohholyshit… SAAAAM!" she screamed as she continued to bounce up and down on his cock. And then, finally, it snapped in her, the burning sensation that seared her body from the inside out as he thrust up, bringing her to the edge. Fingernails tearing even deeper into his skin, Rachel gave one final gasp and fell against Sam's body, breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

Sam joined her seconds later, crying out her name, as the two of them rode waves of pleasure. Once both of their climaxes had ended, Sam's head fell against the couch, his eyes still clenched shut.

The small girl sighed as she rested her head on her boyfriend's chest, loving the way his warm body felt against hers, during her post- sex haze. She felt as if the room was spinning one thousand times a second, and it was just starting to slow down. Sam cupped her face in his hands, pressing a kiss onto her lips, "So beautiful," he murmured, his emerald green eyes looking into her big brown eyes.

Rachel blushed; she took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Sam smiled down at their hands, "I love your hands," he kissed her knuckles, "They're so small; so cute."

"Really?" she looked at her hands, "I don't think that they've grown since the fourth grade."

Sam chuckled, "Come on; they're not _that_ small."

"I wasn't kidding," she looked at the clock on the cable box that was under the flat screen T.V. "Wow… it's only, like, six thirty," she looked back down at him, "What should we do?"

"Well," he sat up, still holding her in his arms, "I think, since neither of us has eaten since lunch, we should order out… I mean, I would cook you something, but, my legs are still tingling… and yes," he told her when her eyes widened with disbelief, "you _were_ that good."

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell rang, forty five minutes later. Sam opened the door, Rachel following close behind. The small girl wasn't wearing that much; just a pair of Sam's sweatpants, and one of his t-shirts. The shirt was pretty baggy, but not baggy enough that they didn't show her nipples.

The pizza guy had definitely noticed Rachel's lack of a bra. He was staring directly at her chest as he handed Sam the pizza box. When he tilted his face up to look Sam in the eye, he had practically had an accident in his pants; the blonde man was glaring daggers at him, his piercing green eyes staring straight into his. "Go ahead," he threatened, "keep staring, and see if I don't kill you."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes at how overprotective her boyfriend was. She smiled at the boy, before beginning to shut the door; but before she had the chance, she heard a woman's voice say, "Hey, Sam."

Sam reopened the door, "Hey, Shelby."

Rachel's eyes grew wide, "You know her?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "she lives in the apartment across from mine."

The small girl's heart began beating faster. She tried to sneak back away from the door, but she appeared to be too late. "Rachel?" the older woman asked, peering into the doorway.

"S-Shelby?" Rachel walked into Sam's chest, grabbing his wrist and making him wrap his arm around of shoulders for support.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, "… Mr. Evans is my English teacher… and he was tutoring me."

"Tutoring?" She crossed her arms, "Then why are you wearing men's clothing, without a bra? And why is his arm around your shoulders? And why did you order a pizza?"

"Why do you care?" she blurted out, "you've never cared about me, before!"

"It doesn't matter! You're still my daughter, and you're obviously involved with a man that is far too old for you!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do! What's going on between Sam and I is absolutely none of your business!"

"You know her, too?" the blonde man murmured into her ear.

"Yeah,"

"How?"

"She's my mom…"

"I thought you didn't have a mom."

"Of course I have a mom!" she looked up at him, her teeth clenched, "everybody has a mother; I just haven't met her until two years ago." She shook her head, "But it shouldn't matter if she knows or not… she made her choice," she turned her attention back to Shelby, "she doesn't want to be a part of my life, so she can't interfere in it."

"Rachel, listen to me, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "of course I want to be a part of your life; you're my daughter, and I love you… but you can't date a guy that's that much older than you; it's illegal."

"Shelby, this is none of your concern. I love Sam with all my heart, and we're not breaking up, just because you're not happy about it! My love life is my business and my business only!"

"Rachel this isn't right... you'll find the right guy for you, I promise… but this man obviously wants one thing, and one thing only."

Now Rachel was beginning to get really angry. Her face turned red with fury, and she felt as if she might explode. "Don't you dare talk about him like that!" she screamed, "I love Sam! He's the best boyfriend in the world; the fact that we have sex has absolutely nothing to do with him loving me!"

"Um…" Sam finally spoke up, "maybe you two might want to bring this inside… people are starting to stare."

"That sounds like a great idea," Rachel said before Shelby could protest. She took Sam's hand in hers, pressing her body against his. Sam smiled down at her and kissed her head, loving the way her tiny body felt when it was close to him. The small girl decided that telling Shelby that she had once given Sam a hand job in the exact spot that she was standing, wasn't nesiccary.

The green eyed man set the pizza down on the kitchen table, before following the two women into the living room. He sat down next to Rachel, draping an arm over her shoulders. She sighed and snuggled against his side, loving how warm his body was. _I should have known, _he thought, _I mean, I had always thought that they sort of looked alike, but this? How could I have missed __**this**__?_

"Alright," Shelby crossed her arms, "Explain."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Rachel shrugged, "It just… happened… I guess it was fate." She smiled up at Sam, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

"But it isn't normal to like guys who are that much older than you."

"He's only five years older than me… I, for one, am mature enough to see that there's nothing wrong with that."

"What ever happened to Finn?" Shelby asked, "I thought that you really liked him."

"Not really," she shook her head, "he was _extremely_ immature, so I dumped him, this summer."

"Well," the older brunette thought for a moment, "… isn't there _anyone_ else that you'd rather date? What about that delinquent boy that you and your other two little friends were always hanging around?"

Rachel sighed, "Noah's just my friend, Shelby. And besides; he has a girlfriend."

"You don't understand any of this, do you?" she exclaimed. "Being in a relationship with a teacher is illegal! As in, against the law!"

Before Rachel was able to respond, Sam finally spoke up, "Listen, Shelby; I love your daughter so much. I'd literally do anything for her. I know that she's really young, and everything, but I don't care; and neither does she."

Rachel bit her lip and smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh, Sam," He smiled back at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well," Shelby sighed, "it's obvious that the two of you are far too stubborn to actually listen to me," she smiled at Rachel, "_you_ got that from me. But I hope you two know what could happen if the wrong person were to find out about this."

"We know," Sam nodded.

"and we've discussed it," Rachel agreed, "that's kind of why we're keeping it a secret."

"Alright," she got up from the couch, "but this doesn't mean that I won't be checking up on you, from time to time." Her eyes darted directly to Sam, as she made her way to the door, "You'd better take care of her, Sam. She really is something special."

"I know," the blonde boy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Okay, then." And with that, the brown eyed woman was gone.

"So…" Sam sighed in relief, "that could have gone a lot worse."

"Much worse," she nodded. The small girl thought for a moment, "Was that true?"

"Huh?" he shook his head in confusion.

"You know," she blushed, "everything that you said to my mother about how much you love me; is it true?"

"Of course it's true," he chuckled, "do you really think that I would risk getting sent to prison, if I didn't love you with all my heart?" he placed a tender kiss on the side of her lips, "Only you; you are the _only_ person on this earth , that I would risk so much, just so I could be around them."

"Sam," she smiled, "I love you so much; more than anyone else in the world."

"I love you, too," he held her closer to him, "now; I don't know about you, but I'm starving; that pizza is literally torturing me," He looked at the rectangular box that was still sitting on the kitchen table, "shall we?"

"Yes," Rachel giggled as the two of them got up off of the couch, their hands still intertwined, "we shall."

~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~

Santana Lopez watched her English teacher closely, as he sat at his desk while the rest of the class continued to finish up their vocabulary quiz. His hair was sort of messed up, and he was sporting a lazy smile. The Latina would know that smile anywhere. That was the 'I just got some' smile. _Way to go, Mr. Evans! _She cheered, silently, a smug look on her face.

When Santana turned around to tell Rachel, she saw that the Jewish girl was smiling the same smile. And… was her shirt on _backwards_? It almost seemed as if… _No,_ she thought, _Rachel's my best friend, and she'd tell me if she got wanky with anybody, especially Mr. Evans._

Her eyes returned to Mr. Evans, and then back to Rachel. Both of them still seemed pretty fishy, _Something is definitely up._ The Latina didn't know _what_ it was, exactly, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? How much do you think that Santana knows? I guess you'll just have to wait and see (yeah, I'm evil, haha). Oh, and if you guys want to read even more Samchel, I highly recommend reading The Wonderful Mistique's Samchel stories. They're called 'The Curious Case of Rachel Berry' and 'Welcome 2 Elite Way High School'. You won't regret visiting her profile, especially if you're a Samchel nut, like myself.<strong>

**Who else is super excited for Wednesday? I can't wait to see hot- teacher Chord. But Rachel won't be there, though? I actually saw the promo for it, on Friday, and I caught a glimpse of how he looked. He looks a bit different from how I pictured 'Mr. Evans' to look, and he dresses diffrently, too, but it's still pretty awsome! So don't forget to tune in and support Chord, even if he isn't on glee, anymore :)**

**What did you guys think of the season premire? I for one, was disapointed. So, first off, THERE WAS NO SAM! Second, stupid Mr. Shue kicked Santana off of glee! She didn't even start the fire! THAT CUNT QUINN DID! I swear to god, all I have left is Rachel, Brittany, and Puck. If they leave, then I'll pretty much give up on glee :(. (Sorry, just ranting)**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, so I know how I'm doing. I'm not going to give a specific number, because, I feel that people might stop, if they see that that number has been reached. But leave a ton; a **_**ton**_**. :)**


	3. AN

Hey guys. Sorry if anybody thought that this was an update. But I have some upsetting news. A reader had PMed me, today, saying that someone was copying my work, and at first I didn't believe it.

So I read through 'Teacher's Pet', and they were right. And it wasn't like Puckleberryisoffthechain just had the same plot line, or even just paragraphs from my story. This story was published today, so it only has one chapter, but it was the _entire_ first chapter of 'Taking Chances'. The only thing that she did was change Sam's name to Puck's.

I know that some people might think that I'm being mean, or too harsh, but what you don't understand is that I put my blood, sweat, and tears into that story, _and_ into the sequel. And it's really frustrating, and upsetting, because Puckleberryisoffthechain has already gotten quite a few reviews, praising them for their 'hard work'.

I've PMed the author, but so far, I haven't gotten any response. I'm trying to write chapter Three of 'Love Isn't Always Beautiful', but I'm just so upset, and it's hard to concentrate. But hopefully, Puckleberryisoffthechain will respond, so all of this can be over. Fan Fiction is supposed to be fun, but this author has taken that away from me.

I hope you guys understand. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.

~EvanberryFTW


End file.
